


Everything Will Be Alright

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Divorce is bad, for everyone, especially when the divorce involve children, it turns to nasty.But sometimes, because of children, the divorcees have aim to live again.At least for Blake, and Gwen, it is the case.AU and OC involved. Blake has a daughter, she may play quite an important roles into Shefani relationship, as well as Gwen's three adorable kids!Slow burn, will see how it goes. The rating may change for future chapters.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani, Shefani - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my very first Shefani fanfic!  
> My English not good, and I can't really copy the Southern 'accent', so please forgive me about it.
> 
> I hope you will find this somewhat fun to read!
> 
> Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is my very first Shefani fanfic!  
> My English not good, and I can't really copy the Southern 'accent', so please forgive me about it.
> 
> I hope you will find this somewhat fun to read!
> 
> Cheers!

"Daddy, don't cry." A little girl tiptoeing, try to reach her arms up to wipe away the sad look on her father's eyes.

The man tries to smile, but it only comes out a sniff, and he hugs his little precious.

"I am sorry, V." There are so many things he wants to tell his little baby, but he can only utter this much.

"Why are you sorry, daddy? It is not your fault." The girl tries her best to hug her dad to the fullest with her tiny arms, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, V. You are my best little bunny. You know that, don't you?" Blake smiles, this time with more success, but soon his face fell, "V, I really wish you are not this smart and not this perspective." The man sighs, "I know it's…but I still feel terrible that you have to face this."

When he recalled what happened, he felt angry all over again.

How can she just let their baby girl see such an ugly thing?

"Daddy, it's okay. I don't need a mom. I only need you."

"V, no. Don't say that. She, Miranda, she is your mother. You can't change that fact, she gave birth to you, carried you 10 months, and you ain't an easy buddy in her belly." He tried to put on a smile, which he did. But without checking on the mirror, he knew it wasn't the usual bright grin his daughter love.

"I know this is hard for you to understand. This whole thing is messed up. I know, and it's unfair to you..."

"It's unfair to you!" Vicky exclaimed loudly, "I saw she with another man kissing! It's not like daddy playfully kissing uncle or your friend, I-I actually don't know what it means daddy, but it feels wrong, and I saw your face, you... I don't know, daddy."

Vicky ended it lamely, feeling mad with herself for not able to vocal out her thought.

Blake grimaced, it was the worse part, and he is angry whenever this was being reminded. It's not the part that she kisses someone else that angered him, but the fact that their daughter saw it.

Their. Yes, this will never change. And yes, focus, Blake, focus on explaining to your daughter!

"I am sorry you have to see that." Blake caresses Vicky's cheek, "But even your daddy and mama might not be together anymore, this does not change the fate that you are Vicky Shelton, daughter of Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert. No matter what, she is still your mother."

"I know." Vicky cast her eyes downward, "You said that already."

She pouts, eyes watery.

"I am sad, daddy. I am going to be 5 so soon, you told me I am a big girl, but I feel so sad."

"Com'er baby." Blake hugs his girl tightly. His tear slides down, "I am sorry for you to feel sad, but being 5 or 50, you can feel sad. I am sad, I won't lie, I am, but I am glad it is somewhat over, and you will be with me, 's all-important, honey."

"Promise me you will not abandon me?" Her voice is tiny and insecure.

"Of course, baby! Never going to abandon you. Never" Blake looks into Vicky's eyes, his piercing blue reflect on hers.

Vicky has his eyes, baby blue and maybe even bigger and paler, looks much more adorable, yet now it is glassy, filling with tear and fear.

"Daddy will always be with you. Yes, I have to go to work, go to LA, but daddy will never abandon you." Blake repeats again, then he chuckles softly, "Speaking of, 'abandon'? Who taught you this big word? That is not a four-year-old vocabulary. Wow."

"I am almost 5!"

"Still, it's a big word, little genius." It's not really the right time to make a joke, maybe, but he hates to see his happy little bunny this sad, so he tickles her, which makes her shrieks and giggles loudly.

"I love you, daddy." Vicky hugs her dad again when she finally gets her breathing becomes even after the game of tickles.

"I love you, too, V." Blake kisses the top of his daughter's head.

Soon the girl falls asleep on Blake, which he carried up to her room, but she has her hands grip on his shirt tight. He can pull it away, but he just squeezed himself into her tiny bed, not wanting to go into what used to be his and Miranda's shared bedroom.

He might regret in the morning with backache, but he couldn't care much now. He watches his daughter's cute sleeping face. Tracing the puffy cheek. Vow to protect and be a good father, even he does not know if he can. Miranda used to use his ability to ruin things and lack of stay home, not a good father figure, as an excuse to start a fight. But, he needs to be strong for Vicky. He won't let Miranda gets her. She will suffer, and he would not be able to survive, at all, if Vicky is not with him.

Vicky looks more like him than her. She has the same dimples and smile as him and same eyes but more pale and significant, curly hair, but the blond color is like her mother.

She does have some mother's features, her nose, her ears, and she is so tiny. His mother said Endy was much bigger built in her age, so Vicky might not get his gene in height and physique, which is good for a little girl like her.

He used to feel pity for Vicky to be more him than her because he always thought Vicky will be more beautiful if she is more like her mother. After all, he is so cowboy and 'sasquatch'. His lips turning upward.  
But that's okay, she is pretty, and she is so smart.

As long as he has her, he should be fine. He must be. He reminded himself before he finally closes his eyes.

He has to be strong for his precious little girl.

* * *

"Blake, stop it!" Adam looks at his friend, who is currently in the drunkest moment he ever knows him in years. He is mad, and yet he just can't scold his friend more than steal away a bottle of vodka in his hand.

Goddamn it! He just wastes all the luxury drinks! He noticed most of the alcohol didn't go into his mouth as his shirt is dampened and the smell is strong.

In a way, it is good. Though it stinks and messy, and he needs to pay for cleaners or even change the sofa! Damn it, he will make Blake pay, for sure!

"No, you stop it, Adam." Blake reaches his long arm to bloke away Adam, giggling.

It looks somewhat funny with Adam's face being squash to the side.

"Bee! Help!"

"Oh, boys." Behati rolls her eyes, shaking her head, and decided to leave her husband to handle his friend. She sighs, wishing Blake can overcome the sorrow soon.

She might not be a good friend like Adam and Blake, but she treasures their friendship. This country singer is a man with a genuine heart. He can be jocular. Being all the ridiculousness that a TV personality would appreciate, he is honest, sincere, and down-to-earth. It's hard not to like him, and in a way, Blake did help them finally get married.

It continues a few more days, until one day when Blake is sober enough to pick up his long-neglected phone, find out tons of missed calls from his mother and his little girl.

Both Adam and Behati are relieved.

Vickey is really a star for Blake. At least she saved him from drunken death.

Before he left for LA, he had promised her that he will pick up her call as much as possible when he isn't filming. Even he does, he will make sure his assistant picks up the call and tell her that he is busy filming. It's a lot to ask, but he is willing to 'chain' him to his wonderful little girl.

So it is now ubiquitous to see him always on the phone, FaceTime with his little girl.

To others, it looks cute, seeing how Blake dotted his daughter. To Adam, this is a good sign that Blake will stay away from more drinking.

He had given his daughter a simple phone that he had punched in his number, his mother's, aunt and uncle's, a phone can only call and pick up calls. It's like back to some decades ago, but that is the only suitable phone he felt he can allow his little girl to have. Hell! She is not even officially 5! It's way too early to have a personal phone! But he needs to please his girl to stay with her grandmother a bit longer. He has to sort himself out, finish taping, or at least get himself together enough and clean up his rental house in LA before he brings his girl to live with him here.

Live. Well, he would not want her lives in LA so soon. Even she might end up in LA to study college or other big cities. He can already tell she will be very successful in her any field of study in the future.

For Blake, LA is just a place where part of his job at. He is never a Hollywood build. And never wish to be. It is true that being in LA, be a coach in 'The Voice' brought him lots of good opportunities he probably won't have if he never accept the offer in the first place. He works hard to this step, and he enjoys as much in every step he gained. But he is still country. Oklahoma is still his home. LA is not.

So he wouldn't want Vickey to live in LA this early. But nothing can ever go flawless as planned, and he knew this for long. Thinking about his blown up marriage prove this old phrase. Blake snorts at himself.

He would really have to sort things soon. It's good that they have quite a busy schedule, coaching the contestants, taping, promos, interviews, photoshoots, some advertisements, and preparation for the live show. Heck, they have back-to-back seasons that leave him no much rest time! The only problem would be, he keeps staying with Adam, resulting in no time to clean up the mess he still has at his rental house.

"Blake, Bee asked if you want to have tacos as dinner? She is on the way back, passing that famous taco house."

"Oh, erm, yes, no, I mean, maybe I'll pass this time. I think I should go back to check my rental. I need to, you know, clean up the mess there." Blake trails off in the end, Adam is his best friend here in LA, and it was him that he found him lying half-dead at his rental house when Adam finally break-in.

"Oh, that. Erm, didn't you remember I told you I sent up cleaners to clear it up?" Adam raises his eyebrows, but the look on Blake told him that he has no idea about it. Look at that dumbfound stupid face!

"Right~~~ I shouldn't expect you will remember." Adam rolls his eyes, "Your things, in your room, in the closet, only three boxes. You told me to do that. So get your ass up, and let's go. Bee will be sad if taco turns cold because you just keep lazy butting in your trailer."

Adam pulls Blake up, complaining about him being heavy. Blake retorts back that people said he slim down, so Adam was too weak and chicken. They banter all the way back to Adam's car.

When they were almost back to Adam's house, Blake was on the phone with Vicky, and once again, Adam thanks a million stars that they have this Vicky Shelton to save her daddy. At least, things can be better.

But first...

"Hey, Blake! Let me at least say hi to V too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, kudos are welcomed!  
> Sorry again for any error in English!
> 
> Unsure of the update schedule, we will see. But I promise it is happy ending with sweetness mostly!~


	2. Chapter 2

All 'The Voice' crews are busy, always on the run with having back-to-back seasons going on.

They had just finish Season 8, with only a few days apart, they are now going to start preparing for Season 9. It is confirmed that three boys remain, but the only girl will change. Means they won't be seeing Christina for the next season, which left them quite a room to fill in this elephant.

They could push back Season 9, but well, what can they say? Those bosses like to do some fun thing like this just to enjoy the pressure. They prefer to drive people crazy than lose money due to delays in delivering the tape.

And it actually helps Blake to force himself back to the norm.

The downside will be not seeing his little girl much, which he ended up giving her the green light to be in the city way too early than he planned.

With grandmother, his mother, that is.

He isn't so sure if having a barely 5-year-old daughter worse or a protective mother.

There will be some embarrassing moments that he will need to figure out how to live it, for sure.

Groaning, Blake almost wants to bang his head to the car door when he steps out of his truck.

This will be fun, my ass.

He thought to himself.

"Hey, Blake! You are early! Are you coming by yourself? Where is Adam?" Carson saw Blake walking into the set, he greeted.

They know Adam and Blake are living together for a few months by now. They didn't hide it, and they know it's one of the best ways to support Blake and watch the Okie from destroying himself.

At least they can stop him from drinking till death when his little girl isn't around, or when he forgot about her for a moment (which will end up him feeling guilty).

Still, no one will pass up the opportunities to mess with this funny kind Okie everyone loves.

"Good morning, Carson." Blake shook his head, "Are you here waiting for me? Oh no, you are waiting for Adam. Do I smell something fishy?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare to interfere with your bromance." Carson laughs.

They joked and bickering all the while walking into the meeting room.

Soon, Adam joined them, with a complaint that Blake didn't wait for him. He got backfire when Blake exposed that he was not interested in getting his eye burned from someone being horny in the early morning.

At least Adam does have the decency to blushes. Though Carson, Mark, and some other executives producers were wishing they didn't hear that. At least they pull up a show of not wanting to know details.

They do enjoy something funny businesses, after all, gossips.

Pharrell is the last to enter, but he didn't come to sit with the other coaches. He greets and gives Mark a nod.

"Alright, boys, time to reveal our fourth coach of the season!" Mark looks excited.

"Want to take a final guess?" He has his hands rubbing against, "Carson? Adam? Blake?"

"Oh, now I get to ask questions, after all these months of brushing away." Carson retorts.

"Well? You know it's tough for us to not hide it from you. You should compliment us!"

The other three coaches laugh, including Carson himself, chuckles, and inappropriate words under his breath.

"Is she from past seasons?" Carson asked. The team has done a great job cutting him out from the news. It's both funny and irritating for him to be the host of the show. Still, he is one of the people being undercover of this mysterious coach.

Mark just shrugs. Not giving away more detail.

"Why do you say 'she'? How do you know it would be a female coach?" Adam asks.

"We got three guys." Carson shrugs, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, well, who knows, maybe it's a guy because we got a girl here already." Blake chum in, said, and pointing at Adam when he told the girl.

That actually makes everyone in the room laugh, except Adam protesting loudly.

"So?" Mark raises his eyebrows.

"If it's a returning coach..."

"Not Christina then, or she will be here," Adam said, cutting of Carson's muse.

"Gwen." Blake suddenly said, looking between Pharrell and Mark. His eyes twinkle.

"It's Gwen, innit?" He grins confidently.

They had only a few female coaches so far; it's not too hard to guess. Among them, Blake definitely favors Gwen. Even though she had only joined once and they did not talk much, the time they worked together was great. Plus, that little buddy of hers is just so adorable!

Blake loves kids, he would want more, but that never happens except that one-time accident that brings him precious Vicky.

Someone giggles from the other side of the door.

"I never have guessed it would be you to guess it." Pharrell laughs while open the door.

"Welcome back, Gwen Stefani!" Mark said while clapping his hand loudly.

Everyone in the room cheers, applause; some even yell Gwen's name loudly.

"Hi guys! Awww, thank you! It's so sweet of you all!" Gwen steps in, waving her hands towards everyone, screech a bit when one of the assistant girls gives her a bouquet with a large 'The Voice' label.

"We are so happy you agree to come, finally!" Mark said while giving her a hug.

"I am soooo happpyyyy~~~ My boo is back!" Pharrell sings his own song verse there to express his happiness. Making another round of laughs.

"And yes, I am surprised it's Blake that guessed it." Mark said.

"Hey! I know Gwen too! Who doesn't?" Blake makes a show of mock offended.

"Well, who would have guessed." Adam mocked Blake, which earns him a big bear hug that looks like strangling him.

"I am so blessed you guys to let me join again, and I am sorry that I am, well, so last minute." Gwen said with a big smile, a little bit shy actually.

Everyone is welcoming Gwen with warm gesture. It's true, everyone loves her.

The meeting is reasonable, they have some new changes that were welcomed by all the coaches. Although some of the change will require them to be present in set longer, none of them seem to mind much about.

After all, these are things they love to do.

"Erm, do you mind staying for a little while? Just a few min, I need to get this out soon." But a happy moment must end with something heavy because that is the only right time.

For Blake. He knew it's now, or he won't have the chance to get this out with a full team with all the crews.

"Sorry to end this happy day this way, but I realize this might be the only chance to get this out without repeating it to y'all individually." Blake said, his hand on the back of his neck, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I...well, some of you might take some clues." He takes a deep breath, "I am divorced. The papers are all settled, almost. The news and everything likely are out by the time this season air, so I have to say this out first. There might be some impact. More or less, I guess."

"That's all from me, I'll have to keep this goddamn ring for a while, but anyone knows where I can sell it with good money soon?" He joked about his ring.

But no one really laughs. Everyone feels sorry for Blake.

"I'm sorry, Blake." Pharrell looks sorry, and he actually turns to look at Gwen.

Gwen looking at Blake in shock and at Pharrell with a worried look.

How would she not? She is, after all, facing her own similar problem here.

Though she can't let anyone know about it. She does not have Blake's bravery. She just can't. But...

"...So don't complaints later that I make you be a free babysitter, ya?"

...What? Gwen looks at him in confusion for a second before turns to look at Pharrell. She obviously was in her mind just now that she misses a lot of information.

Pharrell just shook his head slightly, but his hand is on her knee, squeezing it lightly before letting it go and being involved in the joke the boys are making.

"You alright?" Pharrell asks her gently when the meeting is over.

Gwen smiles softly and shakes her head. She gets up and follows everyone out of the room. She is still up in her mind that she didn't look where she is going.

"Care-" Pharrell was trying to warn her, but it's too late. She already bumps into Blake, who was turning around when one of the producers called him.

"Ou!"

Blake is definitely robust, bulky, and tall, probably a wrong choice to bump in. Especially when he has become so lean and bony than before.

It hurts.

And she almost falls back if it wasn't Blake, who quickly grab and stabled her by pulling her back to him.

It seems like ages, but it was only a few seconds, and Blake, ever the gentleman, released her and ask if she was alright.

Everyone asked if she was alright.

"I-I...Yeah, sorry, I am not looking where I go. I'm sorry. I, it's, erm, sorry." Gwen stammers, blushing for both embarrassment and the abnormal heartbeats raising that she just lowered her head, try to turn and walk away as fast as she could.

Pharell looks at Blake with an odd look and nods to Adam before trailing after his friend.

Blake just looking at the running-off girl, a little lost and confused. Probably a bit hurt, too.

"Dude, look at what you have done." Adam knocks him by the arm with his shoulder.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Blake looks at Adam with a questioning look. Still, he didn't get to dwell on it long as the producer called him again, apparently not knowing what was happening a moment ago.

He hopes he didn't hurt Gwen accidentally? It wasn't a small clashing, and she looks hurt just now?

Oh no...

"BLAKE!"

Goddamnit!


End file.
